tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy
|last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Tim Whitnall |name = Timothy |title = Timothy the Oil-Burning Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = United States Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Sodor China Clay Company * Brendam Docks ** Bill and Ben ** Marion |basis = Bell Open Cab Oil Burner |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Oil |configuration = 0-4-0ST |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 15 mph |designer(s) = Harvey W. Bell |builder(s) = Bell Locomotive Works |year_built = Sometime between 1908 and 1923 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Sodor China Clay Company |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Timothy is a little oil burning tank engine, who works at the Sodor China Clay Company with Bill, Ben and Marion. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Timothy loves to work at the China Clay Pits with Bill and Ben, but his naivety can sometimes lead to the twins playing tricks on him. Despite this, Timothy just dismisses them as silly and gets on with his job. Bill and Ben tricked Thomas into taking a train of trucks, unaware that Timothy was on the other end which Timothy claimed was a bit of a funny trick. He gave Thomas some advice about the dangerous crumbling clay pit walls and he also told him not to mind Bill and Ben's tricks so much. Thomas accepted Timothy's advice to be cautious. Bill and Ben once teased Timothy for being an oil-burning engine instead of a regular coal-burning engine. Timothy started to get upset by this, but ended up having the last laugh when the clay pits ran out of coal. Timothy collected some coal from Brendam Docks and the twins finally apologised for their teasing. Sometime later, the twins sent him on a wild goose chase to Brendam Docks to find them a multi-coloured truck which they claimed that they wanted for doing something important which was one of their usual tricks, causing Timothy to run around the island until he came across a waste truck covered in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet paint. Salty claimed it to be a "rainbow truck". Timothy took the truck back to the China Clay Pits where Bill and Ben could smell the rubbish inside the truck. The Fat Controller scolded Bill and Ben for their silly trick they played on Timothy and were told to take the truck to Whiff's Waste Dump as a punishment, so the China Clay Twins took the multi-coloured truck to the Waste Dump and got into an argument on the way which caused the China Clay Twins to call each other a stinky tank engine because the truck was smelly. One time, Bill and Ben constantly said Timothy was "no help at all" whenever they made mistakes, though no one was fooled. However, they convinced the Fat Controller to send Timothy to Brendam Docks to help Porter, who was working on his own due to Salty working on the mainland. But without Timothy, the work at the clay pits piled up. Finally Timothy came back with Salty and Porter behind him to help clear up the mess. Personality Timothy is friendly, helpful, and loves being really useful, but can also be naïve and gullible, which can lead him to fall victim to Bill and Ben's tricks. He is also strong-willed and determined, and can be surprisingly witty when he puts his mind to something. Technical Details Basis Timothy is based on an open cab oil burning steam locomotive built by Bell Locomotive Works, Inc. of New York City. These engines, which were built in a variety of gauges, were used throughout the United States, Cuba, Central America, and South America in construction and industrial work, such as clay pits. File:Timothy'sBasis.jpg|Timothy's basis Livery Timothy is painted dark blue with red lining and brass fittings. He has "SCC" written on the sides of his water tank in yellow, brass nameplates with his name written in black on the sides of his oil tank and red curtains in his cab. Appearances Television Series= , No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Marion and the Dinosaurs * 'Series 19' - Salty All at Sea and No Help at All Specials * '''2014' - Tale of the Brave * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Down by the Docks, The Island Song and That's What Friends Are for * Series 19 - Let's Go!, Engine Roll Call and Down by the Docks * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Series 21 - Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2014 - Leaves on the Line! Books * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Voice Actors * Tim Whitnall * Johannes Semm * Paul Disbergen * Takahiro Suzuki * Takuya Iwabata * Hiroaki Tajiri * Fredrik Paasche * Grzegorz Kwiecień * Roberto Carrillo * Gilan Shachaf * Gheo Benjoino * Andrian Locovei * Denis Bespaliy * Anton Savenkov * Alfredo Martínez * Roger Storm * Rajkai Zoltan * Peter Pihlström Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Timothy has been modified for use on Sodor with loose couplings, added buffers and brake pipes. * From Series 22 onwards, Timothy is called Timmy in the Czech dub. Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Collectible Railway * Capsule Plarail * Adventures de:Timothy es:Timothy he:טימותי ja:ティモシー pl:Tymek ru:Тимоти zh:提摩太 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Oil burning engines Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:USA Category:Geared locomotives